ZS7 ( Zombie Squad 7 )
by UI Yukihara
Summary: Alice had been running around a city looking for shelter and being saved by some ver odd people .after finding her brother and meeting a man she had fell for ,could she learn to stay alive before its too late. Or will she befriend one of the biggest threats in her life as her and her new family live in peace? There are other original characters . Please R&R but please no flames .


**Well this is a story of Alice meeting a bunch of OC's that me and my friends Meade up in 7th grade . Hope you like it, I know it's alittle confusing but you'll understand in the next chapter. **

Alice's P.O.V.

"Help!" I scream out in a dire voice turning around to see a blood sucking zombie attack me. "NOOOOO!" had been the last thing that came from my lips as I woke up panting deep in thought. Feeling relief I sighed, sitting up from what looked to be a hospital bed.

"It was all just a nightmare." I said. Looking around the room I say, "Wait . . . . . . . this doesn't feel right." Walking to the nearest door, I slowly and cautiously exited what seemed to be an abandoned hospital.

Walking around an unknown area for ten minutes, I direct my attention to a school which read 'SCA' on a sign. Walking closer to the school picking up my speed, do to hearing the groans of the dead citizens. "Shoot" I say under my breath as two arms held onto mine and brought me inside the school safe from the outside. Quickly turning around to see a beautiful teenage girl, with a golden blonde hair color that was in straight bangs, very long and curled naturally at the bottom, and wearing a crimson red laced bow. Her eyes were a mesmerizing, almost clear, mix of violet and blue, lips and cheeks as red as roses and her skin was pure white. She had a hour glass shaped figure showing her curves and wearing red short shorts, a black tank, with a white off the shoulder lacy back shirt that read 'NEVERMORE' in bold lettering, with a pair of silver cuffs on her right ear matching her looked like a huge diamond wedding ring, she reminded me of a porcelain doll, or what seemed to me a married porcelain doll. Forgetting the slight issue of, oh yeah . . . . . . . she's holding a giant candy gun to my head. Just looking at her as if she went bonkers! Holding up my 'cool I'm going to kill you' face but on the inside I couldn't even move, but what made it worse was that I actually started talking back to her.

Shade's P.O.V.

Walking outside doing the daily patrol, I see a woman with red hair alone trying to get inside as I grab her from behind pulling her inside the school quickly catching her by surprise. "Who are you?" I ask her coldly then looks at me saying "Excuse me kid, but who are you?" I just then glare at her after hearing what she just called me. Right when I was about to slice her head off my husband Hiroto called out to me, "Blonde! What's taking you so long?" Running towards me with his raven black hair flowing in the wind, his crimson red eyes looking into mine, his matching pure white skin shining in the sunlight, wearing a long sleeved black buttoned up shirt and white pants, with my matched earring cuff on his right ear and our wedding ring on his left hand. I look at him and ask, "Hiroto I found this stupid midget outside the school. Can I kill her?" I say looking pissed off as she gawks at him. Seeing what she was doing I jump on to his back and kiss his cheek, "Hey kid, don't gawk at my husband or I just might kill you!" She smirks at me "Who do you think you're calling STUPID MIGET" she said emphasizing 'stupid midget' which made me slice a part of her hair off to see her completely shocked, and when I mean shocked I actually mean shocked because after cutting her hair I shocked her with lightning. Which made Hiroto put me at a corner for being, "blahh blahh childish and being how old etc." While the ugly old woman started to laugh at me, I was about to say . . . things until my incredibly awesome son ran out. The red head opens her arms thinking she was gonna get a hug from my boy 'ha over my dead body' I thought as he ran into my arms. "Youichii, what are you doing running around by yourself?" I say in a motherly voice. "I'm not alone? Aunt Naomi and Ailee are with me!" said the little boy with silver hair and red eyes. Naomi, my best friend, wore her long pink hair in two high pigtails and her light blue eyes holding my little infant baby Ailee Jang. Reaching my hand out for my little baby I pull her into a huge hug "Hi my little Ailee Jang! Did you miss your mommy?" I say as I'm kissing her head. She then looks at me with her blonde hair and pink eyes with cotton candy blue swirls. Naomi looks at the mysterious red head asking, "Who's this and why's she here?" Then I look toward her saying, "I don't know, she never told me her name." The red head then replies, "The name's Alice, who are you guys?" I glare at her and reply, "First, I'm Shade, second, I don't like you, and third, I guess it's time to start the introductions. The next five out of the six people you meet will probably hate you and try to kill you as much as I want to." Then all of a sudden, the people I just mentioned popped out of nowhere surrounding Alice. She then asks, "Where did they come from?" then I reply, "They came here with my magical unicorn named Sparkles, how do you think they got here!" With that said, she just stares into space with total disgust written on her face. The people surrounding her then say, "We can smell your trashy stench from a mile away, which, by the way, is how we all got here." Arella then says to Alice, "So . . . who the heck are you?" Once I heard that comment I start to smirk thinking 'serves you right smart ass' looking at all of them as they start to laugh hearing Alice say, "Wait . . . . . . . that was a joke?" My smirk goes down as I glare at the floor getting even more pissed off than I originally was. "Friggin' liars" I say under my breath while I see Hiroto looking at me, "Why are you jealous?" he asked me rather curiously while I just say, "Because she has a thing for you." He then looks at me with an amused face saying, "Why are you jealous of her when you've already owned me for thousands of years?" With that said, I grab her by the collar and drag her along with us to ZS4.

When we got there, I stood behind all the others with Hiroto, Naomi, Youichii, and Ailee Jang in my arms while the rest were showing Alice the place. She then says, "Wow, this place is really amazing!" When I heard that, I just rolled my eyes at her and thought, 'Just wait 'till I get my hands on you!' Arella must have heard me think that because she started walking toward me with her husband Ryder, and her daughter Kyra. She then says to me, "So sis, you still hate her?" I just looked at her and said, "What do you think? Of course I hate her, she gawked at my husband! You would feel the same way if she gawked at yours!" She then started laughing and replied, "I know, and I would, but if she did, I would have just beat the crap out of her. Oh, and I don't even like either. She's too . . . um, what's the word I'm looking for?" I then replied, "Obnoxious?" She then says, "Yeah that's it, obnoxious!" all i really thought was '...you stupid Otaku ,i knew i shouldn't have introduced you to Ouran high school host club...' Though I did feel a little better knowing that my sister didn't like her either. Once everybody showed Alice to her room, they all left except for me. I then say to her, "You better watch out for the people here because if you don't, someone might just come and kill you." While I said that, I made a quick move toward her and held a knife to her neck. She then replied, "Well, you better watch out yourself, because you have no idea who you're dealing with." During her confident stare at me, while she was off guard, I tripped and knocked her out with the handle of my knife.

Alice's P.O.V.

The last thing I remember before that dumb kid knocked me out was the two of us talking. She came up to me and started threatening me to look out for the others here. When I thought of that, I just rolled my eyes. "Cha, there's no one here who could really kill me. I'm the one who can kill all of them no sweat." Once I said that, three knives shot right at me. After I opened my eyes, I was pinned to the wall of my room. When I looked up, I saw a beautiful girl with black brown hair with a unique mix of bright blue and violet eyes. She looked at me like I was under a trance or something and the next thing I knew, she walked up to me and said, "Hey, your name's Alice right? Well, come with me and we'll start the real introductions." When she took the knives, I asked her, "Are you the one who threw those knives to me?" she replied, "Yeah, it was me. I heard you say you could kill every one of us no problem, so I tested you. You failed." After she said that, I just stayed quiet while I followed her until we met up with the others. She then went to a handsome guy with the dark brown hair with amethyst eyes who was holding a young girl. I thought, 'So, I guess she must be married too.' She must have known what I was thinking because she then raised her hand with a beautiful gem ring. While I was staring at them, she smirked at me and mouthed, 'Jealous?'

Shade P.O.V.

Once Arella and Alice came, I saw that stupid midget stare at my sister walking towards her family, and I just stood there laughing quietly thinking, 'She's so pathetic, drooling over my sister and me just because she can't believe we're both married, have handsome husbands, and amazing children.' I interrupted her staring by starting the introductions, "So Alice, I guess it's time that you meet everyone. You already met my sister Arella, the one who threw those knives at you, and her husband Ryder and her daughter Kyra. Next, this is Violet, Arella and my cousin, this is Angel, our other cousin who we all call Fury, and last, this is Dominic, Fury's fiancée. And again, I'm Shade, this is my husband Hiroto, and these are my children Youichii and Ailee Jang. And this is Naomi, my best friend. Well, I guess that's everybody. Do you have any questions?" After a few minutes of watching her stare into space, she then replied, "Just one. Are you and your sister the only ones married out of everybody?" I then just look at her thinking, 'Oh geez, does she have a brain or what!?' Arella then laughs at my thought and nods at Violet. She then says, "Yes, they are. That's because they're the two oldest out of all of us, even though we all look the same age. So it makes perfect sense, right?" Alice then says, "Okay, I guess so." After that, I then say to her, "So, now that you know everyone, it's time to test your status to see if you're fit enough to keep up with everything we do here."

Arella's P.O.V

After Shade told Alice what we were going to next, we all headed to ZS7. When we got there, she looked as amazed as when she saw the dormitory. I then say to Ryder, "Oh brother, I guess it'll be a while before she can get used to seeing the place." He then smiles at me saying, "Yeah, I guess so." We then got her changed and showed her to the first test. She then says, "So um . . . this is where I test my fighting abilities?" I then laugh at her because of her nervousness and say, "Yeah, it is." Before we could start, the alarm rang and we all ran toward the monitor. Shade says, "Guys, we have a problem. One of the newbies reported there's a wave of Skeletals heading toward a city." Fury replies, "But isn't that city abandoned. Ever since the apocalypse started, there haven't been that many humans alive in years. Why would they head there?" I then say, "Hey guys, isn't that where a group of newbies are searching for survivors?" Shade then says, "Crud, I forgot. We have to get over there and help them." We all then thought, 'Blond moment.'

Shade's P.O.V.

When we were about to test Alice, the alarm went off. It said that a bunch of Skeletals were heading toward the city where a group of newbies were looking for survivors. We all then got ready and were about to head out when that annoying red head said, "Hey, what am I supposed to do?" I then say, "Ugh, well since you don't have any experience and we haven't seen what you could do yet, you'll have to stay here with Naomi and Ailee Jang." With that said, we all headed out of the building at super speed, which amazed Alice.

Alice's P.O.V.

After everyone left, I say, "Wow, they're all incredibly fast! Man, I wish I could be like that." I then turned around and saw Naomi laugh at me. I then say to her, "Shut up, hey, why aren't you going?" She then says, "Because I have to stay her and watch Ailee Jang, and besides, they brought Kyra and Youichii with them this time so they'll be fine. Those two must be really happy since they haven't gone on a mission with their parents in a really long time."

"Wait, do you mean they brought those two little kids with them, they'll get killed!" I say shocked.

Naomi then laughs at me and says, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. They're not ordinary kids you know. To tell you the truth, they're actually older then you, but you'll find out why when they come back."

Once she said that, she walked away while I stood there in confusion.

Shade's P.O.V.

Once all of us left, we ran toward the city to where the newbies were. When we got there, they all ran toward us in relief knowing they were gonna be saved. I then say to them, "When did the Skeletals start moving towards here." Trent, one of the fresh newbies, replies, "Um, I think about an hour since we came here." I then say, "I see, they must have picked up you guys' scent while you were searching. Arella, Violet, how much farther?" They then reply, "Less than a mile, we need to get moving." With that said, we all rushed over to one of our old bases, ZS6.

**okay well this is the first chapter ! I hope you like it! You'll understand more of it in the next chapters ! **


End file.
